


deorum cultus

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [63]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, oh we love that for our favorite simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel wants just a little too much; aziraphale refuses to yield (or, in which gabriel finds out about the arrangement, and takes to it better than expected - with jealousy, instead of hate)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), a/c is heavily mentioned, unrequited tho
Series: gomens drabble hell [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 23





	deorum cultus

**Author's Note:**

> pls god forgive me if that latin is wrong i used an online latin dictionary and google translate so

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asks him, "you're shivering."

Aziraphale hardly has the will to offer a polite, counterfeit smile. He leans into Gabriel further, resting his head against the solid warmth of his chest, and _sobs_. It's a miserable sound. The kind of sound to break a million hearts all at once, to send armadas of well-trained soldiers to war in hopes of tearing out the roots of whatever planted venom had led him to such agony. His knees start to buckle, and Gabriel has to pull him upwards - keep him from stumbling in his fruitless posture.

"You should sit down," he says. "you're gravely ill, you must be. Is it - is it another one of those plagues again? You look sick, you'll need respite and solitude to recover."

Aziraphale shakes his head, snuffing out a giggle that seems just a little too facetious for the situation at hand. "No, I'm alright. You don't have to leave."

And Gabriel stares at him, clawing for all the words just out of reach of his tired, clueless mouth. "Then what is it? What's troubling you so?"

"The demon..." 

"Crowley? He hasn't been giving you any trouble, has he? I'll have him by his head, I swear, just give me the orders and he'll be done for. You'll never have to fret another night down here by yourself, so help me, I won't leave you alone this time - "

"No!" Aziraphale cries, voice raising against his trembling will to contain himself. "No, don't do that."

And there's a silence between them to reap the scene of what its worth. Aziraphale's worked himself into such a state, he can hardly bear to keep up with the strain of his own emotions. It's all too _melodramatic_ , after all. He's positively drained by now. And Gabriel isn't letting up; Gabriel won't understand, he wouldn't even try to comprehend the complexities Aziraphale's woven between himself and Crowley. The Arrangement, the quiet staring - which had eventually brightened into full-blown, ostentatious flirting - and the _romance_. Gabriel's never been one for romance. Aziraphale knows that by now.

"I love him," he admits, after too long a moment is spent dwindling over the confession. "and he loves me too. Warmly, greatly, better than I've ever been loved before."

Gabriel's expression is indecipherable. He pauses, clears his throat softly, and dampens the next sentence he speaks with a tone of absolute severity. "How would you know how greatly you've been loved?"

He continues before Aziraphale can get another word out. "There are silent lovers in this world. Ones who will never dare to breach the contract they've made with themselves to keep their patronage unnoticed."

Aziraphale's stomach heats with comprehension, and he realizes - he realizes what he doesn't want to realize. Like sticking his hand on a boiling pot, only to pull away sucking at the scourge left behind, tending to his pinkened wounds.

"Your patronage is unneeded, Gabriel." he tells him. "Now, be good to me, if you will, and we shan't ever speak of this again."

And Gabriel listens. Bitter and burned as he might be, he obliges Aziraphale's wishes. If only to prove he's worthy one more time.


End file.
